Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rags to Riches
by Panda Namine
Summary: (Repost from BlackPearlNamine) While a teenaged girl named Lizzy Farron is in a comatose state, her mind is in the body of a Pikachu. She meets with a Chikorita, and together, they end up forming one of the greatest exploration teams in history!


_"Here we go, come with me._

_There is a world out out there that we should see._

_Take my hand, close your eyes._

_With you out here, I'm a rocketeer."_

Lizzy took her phone, slid her finger against the screen, and held it against her ear. She spoke with a croaky voice, "Hello?"

"ELIZABETH MARTEL FARRON! IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK! GET OUT OF BED, MISSY, AND GET TO SCHOOL!"

Damn it! This is the first time I have ever been late to school! She thought. "Okay Mom, I'm coming!" Despite her back pain, she got out of bed, brushed her teeth, groomed her chocolate brown hair, and got dressed. She was in her red v-neck tee with jeans and her black wedge sandals. She grabbed her bag, along with her phone and her Pokemon bento box, then ran out the house as fast as she could, not bothering to eat breakfast or say goodbye to her mother and father.

"No, no, no, no!" She chanted as she ran desperately to Black Pearl High School. "I am done for when I get there!" Unfortunately for the poor girl, she slipped and fell on the concrete. "Oww . . ." she started to tear up, "this sucks . . ." She started to rise up on her feet, "but just a little farther!"

XxX

Lizzy sighed in relief as she reached the cafeteria. Finally, she could restore her energy and relax. She sat down at the table by the door, where her friends Alexis and Lindsay usually sat. "Hey guys, how are you doing?" She said, placing her bento box and chopsticks on the table. Then, she slid the lid off, revealing healthy portions of heart-shaped sweet potatoes, vibrant orange sliced-up carrots, apple slices with the ruby red skin still remaining, and juicy pineapple bits.

Alexis' deep blue eyes glanced at her bento box with a hungry gaze that faded when she looked at Lizzy. "Not too shabby."

"'Not too shabby?'" Lizzy raised an eyebrow at her two best friends, "Why's that?"

Lindsay - a girl with deep chestnut-brown eyes said in her "gossip" voice, "You know that girl?"

"Which girl?" Lizzy asked.

"That one in almost all your periods - I believe her name was . . . Nana?"

"Kodomo? Nana Kodomo?" Lizzy used her chopsticks to pick up a sweet potato and place it in her mouth, then she swallowed. "Hm . . . I know her, but I don't talk to her."

Alexis nodded, "She was gone for a long time - while her parents were on vacation. Now that they came back, they couldn't find her at all and police officers are looking all over for her. Everyone has been talking about it!"

Lindsay took a bite of her apple, "She was last spotted at the library - but there was nothing unusual there, then she was seen walking home the usual way. The day her parents came back, her bed was messed up as if she was rolling around trying to escape from something or having a nightmare. They assumed she was kidnapped, but there wasn't any usual fingerprints."

Lizzy nodded, taking in every word while eating away at her lunch. "What a strange case . . . I feel bad for the Kodomos." Despite her calmness, she was bewildered. She disappeared just like that? Is this some kind of cruel joke? How is this even plausible?

"Maybe she was whisked away!" Alexis said like she hit a bulls eye, "She could have been taken to Neverland and she could be partying with some hot guys, or she fell into a portal that led to Wonderland!"

Lindsay and Lizzy fell into fits of laughter, "That can't be possible! You can't create portals in real life!" Lizzy spat out, "In fact, there aren't' any at all! And unless Peter Pan and Captain Hook are hot to you - I really don't think there are hot guys in Neverland!"

"There are hot guys in Neverland! You've seen the-"

Lindsay shook her head, "You and your asian pop . . ." All three giggled as they finished their meals and went back to their respective schedules.

XxX

Lizzy sighed as heavy drops of rain came plummeting to Earth. She didn't bring her umbrella, and her friends were coming home with their boyfriends. So Lizzy was running home on her own, her barely-covered feet splashing in the puddles, her shirt clingy and see-through (much to her dismay due to her "development", as she would say), face red from the embarrassment, and hair soaked and heavy.

BOOM!

Great. Now there is the dynamic duo known as thunder and lightning to make things worse. She thought in disdain. On the bright side, she was almost at her house. Only a few blocks away . . .

Each strike of lightning sounded as if it was coming closer, rather than farther, which Lizzy found strange. That wasn't supposed to be the case.

As soon as she knocked on the door, she felt a painful shockwave going through her body, and a scream erupting from her throat. In that second, she was found unconscious.

Right after she quieted down, her mother opened the door. "Lizzy!"

XxX

"Your daughter is in a coma."

Mr. and Mrs. Farron couldn't believe what they just heard. "What?"

Mr. Schultz cleared his throat, "Your daughter is in a comatose state. I don't know how long Elizabeth will last, but she could possibly die while in this state. It is best she remains in the hospital."

Mrs. Farron started to cry for Lizzy, but Mr. Farron shushed her and hugged her, "Our pumpkin will be fine, just pray to God."

Little did they know, this meant the opening of a wonderous adventure.


End file.
